The present exemplary embodiment relates to document processing systems such as printers, copiers, multi-function devices, etc., and more particularly to mitigation of retransfer, blur, and hollow character effects in printing high toner mass per unit area (TMA) print jobs. Toner-based Xerographic printing systems often suffer from limitations regarding the transfer and fusing of high TMA images in which toner of several colors is to be transferred to a given portion of an image. For instance, hexachrome printing in systems that employ four or more colors can result in certain areas of an image requiring toner from four or more xerographic stations. Proposed systems may include six such stations/engines, for creation of two spot or gamut extension colors in addition to cyan (C), magenta (M), yellow (Y) and black (K). A six color image is created on an intermediate transfer belt (ITB) in six successive transfer nips, one for each color separation. For areas in which most or all the toner colors are to be applied, however, the ITB will end up with a high pile of toner. Retransfer problems occur when toner on the intermediate belt is wholly or partially removed (scavenged) through interaction with downstream transfer nips, whereby the desired amount of one or more colors does not get transferred to the final printed sheet. Due to the physical interaction of the toner on the intermediate transfer belt and the xerographic stations, the retransfer problem worsens as the number of colors increases, with jobs requiring the use of a large number of colors leading to localized regions with high toner mass per unit area levels (high TMA). Retransfer defects may occur in halftones and solids, and in some cases is worst in halftones where there are highly localized high pile height regions, such as those on the order of 10's of microns. Retransfer can cause color shifts and a reduction of color gamut. Image blur, hollow character, and fusing defects such as poor fix and differential image gloss problems are also exacerbated by high TMA levels. Moreover, higher temperatures are often required to fuse high TMA images to the printed media, leading to decreased fuser roll life and increase run cost. At the same time, however, modern color printing quality requirements are constantly increasing, with customers demanding the improved imaging capabilities afforded by high TMA printing. Thus, there is a need for improved printing systems and techniques for high TMA printing to mitigate or avoid the aforementioned problems in multi-color printers and document processing systems.